Tanpa Kedamaian Semua Lebih Baik
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Apa? Cloud sama Sephiroth damai? apa kata dunia? bukan Shounen Ai!


Summary:apa?? Cloud sama Sephiroth damai??? Apa kata dunia ini!!!???

Disclaimer:

Vanilla:FF VII itu punya gue!! GUE!!!

Vincent:*nembakin cerberus*

Vanilla:*mati*

Yuffie:weQs! Vincent! Kamu udah ngebunuh authornya! Ceritanya ga bisa dibuat kalo gini!

Vincent:… tenang aja Yuffie… dia ini monster… ga bisa mati… daripada itu, tolong buat disclaimernya…

Yuffie:hah?? Oh iya. FF VII itu punya Square Enix, sementara orang yang berdarah-darah dilantai itu bukan siapa-siapa selain orang yang bikin fic ini.

Vanilla:*bangkit dari alam kubur*I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!!! MUHAHAHAHHAAHA!! KALO SQUARE ENIX GUE SERANG MAKA FF VII BISA JADI PUNYA GUE!!!!!!!!!

Yuffie:Vince, bunuh dia lagi…

Vincent:siap…

Tanpa Kedamaian Semua Lebih Baik

By:Vanilla Amano

Hari yang cerah dan damai di dunia FF VII... semua orang tampang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing... sungguh sangat damai...

TRAAAAANGG!!!

Atau mungkin tidak...

Suara pedang beradu terdengar dari kota yang terlupakan. Terlihatlah 2 orang pemuda yang sedang bertarung disana. 1 dengan pedang segede gabah a.k.a kebalikannya, yang 1 lagi dengan pedang setinggi tiang bendera.

"Sephiroth!! Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!!" seru Cloud sambil menebaskan pedangnya kearah Sephiroth.

"Coba saja, Cloud. Kaya yang bisa saja. Khukhu…" tawa Sephiroth meremehkan seraya menghindari rebasan pedang Cloud.

"Dendam Aerith, akan kubalaskan disini!!"

"Siapa sih yang ngebunuh tuh cewe? Kurang kerjaan banget."

Dan begitulah pertarungan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Sekali lagi Sephiroth bangkit dari alam kubur ga tau gara-gara apaan dan Cloud mencari-carinya untuk mengembalikannya kealam kubur. Atau sebaliknya?

Yang jelas, keduanya sudah akan saling membunuh, ketika tiba-tiba saja Sephiroth melompat melewati Cloud. Rambut perak panjangnya yang indah menyapu wajah Cloud hingga membuat cowo itu tercengang. Harum rambut Sephiroth itu sungguh dia kenal baik.

Sephiroth mendarat dan sudah siap mengacungkan pedangnya pada Cloud ketika Cloud berguman, "strawberry..." dia langsung menurunkan pedangnya.

"Apa?"

Cloud beralih padanya. "Harum rambutmu, Sephi, sama dengan harum rambut Aerith;strawberry. Oh, betapa aku merindukan wangi itu! Kelihatannya kau memakai sampo yang sama dengan dia ya?!" dia tersenyum cerah pada Sephiroth dan mendekatinya.

"Yah, yang merekomendasikan Herbal Essence padaku memang dia sih..." jawab Sephiroth.

Cloud meraih helaian rambut Sephiroth yang lembut itu. "Sungguh indah…" katanya.

Sephiroth bengong. Kemudian dia berdeham. "Ehem. Kau tahu, Cloud? Menurutku, sense fashionmu juga tidak buruk-buruk banget. Harum jeruk yang aku cium dari rambutmu juga aku suka." katanya.

"Oh ya? Sebenarnya aku baru pakai baru-baru ini. Ini gatsby keluaran terbaru loh! Khusus untuk para remaja!" kata Cloud ceria sambil memperlihatkan kemasan gatsby bertanda khusus.

Sephiroth mengembuskan nafasnya kecewa. "Untuk remaja? Tapi aku sudah bukan remaja lagi... padahal aku ingin coba memakainya..."

"Jangan sedih. Kau masih termasuk muda koq untuk ukuran bapak-bapak! Begini saja, aku akan ajari kau cara berdandan anak muda jaman sekarang, sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberikanku sample rambutmu dan jangan kacaukan kota lagi. Bagaimana?" Cloud memberikan penawaran.

"Hmm..." Sephiroth mempertimbangankan penawaran tersebut. "Well, kenapa tidak? Ngomong-ngomong soal anak muda, kau tahu tidak tentang band cewe asal Korea yang namanya Wonder Girls dan SNSD Girls Generation?" tanyanya setelah menyetujui penawaran dari Cloud.

"Apa?? Aku tahu tuh! SNSD baru saja mengeluarkan mini album baru loh! Kau tahu??"

"Ooh! Gee ya!? Iya, aku tahu! Itu manis dan menggoda iman banget loh!"

"Betul sekali! Aku sangat menyukai Jessica disana!"

"Kau tahu, Cloud? Sebenarnya kita ini memiliki banyak kemiripan loh... bagaimana kalau kita mencoba untuk menjadi teman?"

Cloud diam dan menatap Sephiroth tanpa ekspresi. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah menanyakannya. Tentu saja kita bisa mencobanya!"

"Oh ia, soal gatsby ini, ada yang strawberry ga?"

"Oh ada... macem-macem koq!"

***

Tepat 1 bulan Cloud dan Sephiroth berdamai...

"Tifa, aku mau pergi dulu ya. Ada janji sama Sephiroth." Pamit Cloud ke Tifa yang lagi ngelap meja di panti asuhannya.

"Lagi?? Tiap hari ada janji mulu! Kapan kamu bisa ngurus anak-anak??" protes Tifa.

"Itu kan tugasmu. Sudahlah. Sampai jumpa." kata Cloud masa bodo sambil keluar darisana. Tifa menatap pintu yang menutup dipunggung Cloud dengan kesal.

Yuffie, yang kebetulan ada disitu, menurunkan majalah yang sedang dia baca. "Si Cloud itu, kelakuannya makin lama makin menjadi saja." katanya setelah derum motor Cloud tidak terdengar lagi.

Tifa menghela nafas. "Jujur saja. Bagus kalau mereka tidak berantem terus dan dunia jadi damai, tapi... rasanya ada yang aneh..." ujarnya.

"Betul sekali, Tifa! Betul!" tiba-tiba Yuffie berseru keras sampai-sampai Tifa terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memisahkan mereka! Dunia berantakan karena Sephiroth yang kemudian di hancurkan Cloud jauh lebih baik daripada dunia damai tapi hubungan mereka malah bikin kita merinding dan kerugian disana-sini!!"

"O-ok... terus...?"

"Kita harus berkumpul untuk mendiskusikannya!!!"

***

"Jadi kalian semua juga ga suka sama keakraban Cloud sama Sephiroth?" tanya Tifa sambil menatap semua teman-temannya yang berada didepannya. Saat ini mereka berada di cathedral Aerith tinggal dulu.

"Obviously," angguk semuanya yakin.

"Tapi sebelum itu, boleh aku tanya apa keluhan-keluhan kalian?" tanya Cid penasaran.

"GA ADA YANG BANTUIN GUE NGURUSAN BOCAH-BOCAH DI PANTI ASUHAN GUE!!!! GUE KEREPOTAN SENDIRI TAU!!! ASAL LO SEMUA TAU YA, JADI SEORANG TIFA TUH GA GAMPANG!!!!!!!" jawab Tifa sambil meraung-raung tejees berapi-api.

"Uwaaa! Padamkan apinya!!!" seru Caitsith panik. Red XII menuruti perintahnya dan mengambil tabung pemadam kebakaran.

"Yah, serahkan urusan padam memadam api pada mereka, kalo kamu Marlene?"

"Ga seru! Kalo Tifa yang ngawasin kita, kita ga bisa ngapa-ngapain! Soalnya dia 24 jam non-stop ngawasinnya! Kalo Cloud kan ngawasinya asal-asalan, jadinya aku mau ngapain aja sama Denzel juga bisa! Iya kan, Denzel??" kata Marlene genit.

"Iya, honey." sahut Denzel ga kalah genit. Semua sweatdropped.

"MARLENE!! LO MASIH KECIL!!! DENZEL, LO JUGA KURANG AJAR BANGET SAMA ANAK GUE!!!!!" seru Barret ngamuk.

"Apaan sih papa? Orang kita maen Indiana Jones koq... kalo sama Tifa kita kan ga boleh maen yang bahaya-bahaya, ga kaya Cloud..." ujar Marlene.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini Cloud ngawasin kalian dengan ga bener!? KUBUNUH DIA!!!" Tifa yang tadi apinya padam jadi terbakar lagi.

"Kalo aku sih... ga suka saja liat Cloud akrab sama Sephiroth... aku cemburu..." celetuk Aerith yang mendadak muncul disana.

"Aku juga ga suka ngeliat Cloud-chan akrab sama orang laen selain aku..." tambah Zack yang ada dibelakang Aerith.

"GYAAAAA!!!! SETAAAAN!!! PENAMPAKAAAAN!!!!" semua menjerit panik dan ketakutan.

"Tuh kan. Kalo ada Cloud, dia pasti menyambut kita dengan tangan terbuka dan dengan senang. Ga kaya kalian," kata Aerith sebal. Zack mengangguk setuju. "Lagian kan disini juga ada setan!" dia menunjuk Vincent yang daritadi diem dipojokan.

"................." Vincent masih diam.

"Kita ikutan juga dong," tiba-tiba, Reno muncul dibelakang Yuffie sambil nyengir.

"Reno!" pekik Yuffie terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kedatangan Reno membuat Vincent mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan nada yang anehnya sedikit sinis??

"Hahaha! Kalian jangan judes begitu dong! Aku kan menemani bos kesini!" kata Reno. Benar saja, Shinra dan Rude muncul tidak lama kemudian.

"... kalau aku tidak salah dapat informasi... disini adalah tempat para orang yang keberatan pada kedekatan antara Cloud dan Sephiroth berkumpul, benar?" tanya Shinra memastikan.

"Benar." angguk semuanya.

"Briliant. Kalau begitu aku tidak salah tempat."

"Memang kau kenapa orang tua? Apa kau juga keberatan pada kedekatan mereka?" tanya Cid, ngerokok.

"Kurang lebih begitu." jawab Rude.

"Sebenarnya sih... kita seneng kalo dunia damai. Tapi akibatnya itu loh..." Reno berkacak pinggang BT.

"Yang menyebabkan kami ga betah tuh para makhluk ini..." Shinra menunjuk kebelakang mereka. Mereka semua otomatis mengikuti arah tunjukan Shinra.

"Huweeeeeee... mama!! Mama!!! Kenapa kau tidak mempedulikan kami!!?" tampak Kadaj dan kedua saudaranya yang ubanan menangis meraung-raung gaje disana.

"Mama~~!!! Padahal kami mencintaimu sepenuh hatii!! Tapi kenapa kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu sama Chocobo berdiri itu!!?" kata Loz.

"Kenapa mama melupakan kami!!? Kami ga mau papa kaya gitu!! Kami maunya mama aja!! Ga mau yang lain, huwaaaaa!!" tangis Yazoo.

".................." semua pasang muka sedih.

"Sekarang ngerti kan kenapa kita ga betah??" celetuk Reno.

"Oh, ngerti banget." angguk semuanya prihatin.

"Kalo aku sih, ga suka mereka deket soalnya Cloud jadi ga pernah maen sama aku lagi!" kata Yuffie. "Dia ga pernah nemenin aku latihan di gunung Kidul lagi, dia ga pernah bantuin aku nyolong makanan di warteg lagi, en dia ga pernah nemenin aku ngintipin Reno ganti baju—eh, keceplosan!!" dia segera membungkam mulutnya malu.

"APAA!!?" seru Reno dan Vincent berbarengan tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Kalo Reno perasaan malu dan kaget, Vincent perasaan murka.

"Jadi selama ini kamu sering ngilang tiba-tiba gara-gara kamu ngintipin orang ini ganti baju!!?" tuntut Vincent sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Reno kurang ajar. "Yuffie, koq kamu bisa-bisanya!!?"

"Ampun DJ! Aku minta maaf!!"

"Semua hati-hati! Bisa-bisa nanti Chaos keluar—" tiba-tiba Aerith sadar akan sesuatu. Wajahnya berubah dari yang tadinya panik jadi jahil. "Ahaa~Vincent~kau cemburu rupanya..."

Vincent dan Yuffie berhenti berdebat. "Apa? Aku? Cemburu? Ga mungkin..."

"Benar juga. Aku belum pernah liat Vincent meledak seperti itu!" celetuk Tifa. "Wah~kelihatannya ada sesuatu nih..." katanya sambi tersenyum penuh arti pada Aerith. Keduanya bertukar pandangan dan tertawa-tawa kaya nenek sihir.

"Vincent..." gumam Yuffie sambil menatap Vincent dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah??"

"................." Vincent kembali diam 1000 bahasa.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya!! Hore!! I love u Vinnie!!" Yuffie menerjang Vincent tiba-tiba sampai dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Yuffie..." kata Vincent ga jelas. Semua menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sama seperti pandangan Tifa dan Aerith. "Ah, ahem. Aku juga ga suka melihat Cloud dekat dengan Sephiroth. Karena hal itu, Cloud tidak punya waktu untuk menjauhkan makhluk menyebalkan ini dariku." katanya sok cool.

"Apa???"

"Ah, benar juga. Kembali ke topik pembicaraan." tiba-tiba Rude tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jadi semua yang ada disini setuju untuk memisahkan Cloud dan Sephiroth?" tanya Barett.

"Kami akan melakukan apapun asalkan mama kembali berpaling menatap kami!!" seru Kadaj, masih sambil nangis, yang ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan itu bersama kedua saudaranya.

"Jadi semua setuju? Baguslah~" Aerith tersenyum cerah.

"Nah, bagaimana rencana kita untuk memisahkan mereka??" tanya Zack penasaran.

Shinra memberi isyarat agar mereka semua mendekat padanya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki rencana ketika melihat kalian berdebat tadi. Sini." dia membisikkan mereka sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah rencana untuk memisahkan Cloud dan Sephiroth.

***

Sementara itu... Sephiroth dan Cloud sedang berlatih diatas gedung tempat mereka bertarung terakhir di Advent Childern. Keduanya saling bercanda dan tertawa-tawa(baca:bikin merinding). Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa teman-teman mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Fuh... cape juga yah berlatih terus..." kata Cloud.

"Ya... tapi tidak ada salahnya karena kita akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang..." tanggap Sephiroth. Saat ini mereka memunggungi 1 sama lain sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat lawan latihan mereka sendiri.

"Ya... aku menjadi lebih kuat... dengan begini bisa menghancurkan dunia dengan lebih mudah... dan aku juga jadi mengetahui kelemahan lawanku alias Cloud jadi aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah bila misalnya dia mau menghalangi ambisiku lagi yang pastinya dia lakukan... khukhukhukhu..." tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan yang terdengar seperti suara Sephiroth entah darimana yang hanya terdengar oleh Cloud.

"Apa?? itu seperti suara Sephi..." pikir Cloud. Dia terdiam sebentar. "Tapi ga mungkin ah... kan dia udah kukasih Gatsby, jadinya pasti dia udah tobat... tapi, apa mungkin..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya ga yakin.

Dari kejauhan...

"Disini Grilled Steak... disini Grilled Steak... kami Cuma mau bilang, kerja bagus, Zack... ganti," puji Caitsith yang memegang HP siapa tau. Dia berada bersama Barret dan Red XII.

"Tanya Tifa, apakah Marlene ada ditempat aman??" bisik Barret kawatir.

"Grilled Steak kepada Bunga Bakung, apakah Marlene anak Barret ada ditempat aman???" tanya Caitsith lagi.

Dari kejauhan lagi...

"Disini Bunga Bakung, ya, terima kasih, ganti. Lagipula efek suaraku dan efek suara Red XII digabung memang keren banget," tanggap Zack, yang megang HP Tifa. Dia berada bersama Cid dan Tifa. "Barret nanya, Marlene ada ditempat aman ga??"

Tifa mengambil alih HPnya. "Marlene ada ditempat aman, ganti," jawabnya ke HP itu. Terdengar desahan lega Barret. "Jadi Cid, kita lanjutkan?" tanyanya pada Cid.

"Iya, rencana selanjutnya," angguk Cid.

"Ok," gumam Tifa. Dia menelepon seseorang. "Halo? Disini Bunga Bakung, ganti, laksanakan rencana selanjutnya,"

Ditempat lain...

Yuffie menerima pesan dari Tifa. Vincent dan Reno berkerumun didekatnya. "Disini Band Blood, ganti, kami menerima pesanmu. Rencana selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan, ganti. Tolong sampaikan kepada yang lain, ganti," jawabnya.

Dia memberi isyarat pada Vincent dan Reno. Keduanya menggangguk. Yuffie menyerahkan HP pada Reno, dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, dia berlari kearah Cloud dan Sephiroth dan berdiri diantara punggung mereka.

Dengan cekatan dan terlatih, Yuffie memotong ujung rambut Sephiroth sehingga rambutnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Sephiroth yang sadar ada sesuatu dirambutnya, langsung menarik rambutnya kedepan matanya. Dia ternganga kaget ketika melihat rambut indahnya sudah hancur-hancur gimana gitu.

"Cloud... koq dia tega memotong rambutku!!?" pikirnya tidak percaya. Mulai berubah menjadi geram.

Yuffie dengan cepat kembali ketempat persembunyiannya lagi. "Yippiee! Berhasil~!" bisiknya girang.

"Bagus!" balas Reno. Dia dan Yuffie berhigh five.

Vincent segera memencet-mencet tombol HP yang sekarang ada ditangannya. "Disini Band Blood... rencana sukses... Sephiroth terlihat geram dan mulai mencurigai Cloud…" katanya ketika berhasil menghubungi seseorang.

"Disini Fantastic, ganti. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu… Aah~Vincent, jangan kaku begitu dong! Bilang kata 'ganti'!" sahut suara di seberang sana. Vincent terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan rencana selanjutnya kalau kau tidak bilang 'ganti'!"

"........ disini Band Blood kepada Fantastic, ganti... rencana sukses... lanjutkan ke rencana selanjutnya, ganti......." gumam Vincent pelan.

"Nah~! Begitu dong!" kata suara itu ceria yang ternyata adalah Aerith. Dia bersama dengan Shinra dan Kadaj.

"Anu... mendingan jangan terlalu ceria... nanti mereka dengar..." bisik Kadaj yang bingung sama kecerian Aerith.

Aerith mengedip padanya sambil menyerahkan HP pada Kadaj. "Tidak perlu kawatir... ini akan menjadi pukulan terakhir untuk Cloud, koq," katanya. "Jaga pak Shinra ya! Dan jangan lupa kabari yang lain!" lalu dia menghilang darisana, sambil membawa sebuah kemasan Gatsby kosong.

"Hiik!!" pekik Shinra terkejut sampai dia terjungkal kebelakang. Kadaj menangkapnya.

"Oi, oi... Om ga apa-apa?" tanya Kadaj.

"Lihat berkali-kali juga tetap saja kakiku menjadi lemas..."

"........ yah, dia emang setan... ah, aku harus kabarin yang lain..."

Cloud masih berpikir dengan ga yakin tentang suara yang didengarnya tadi, ketika tiba-tiba sosok Aerith muncul didepannya. "Aerith...?" bisiknya tidak percaya.

Aerith menatapnya sambil meneteskan air mata biawak yang dibuat-buat. "Cloud..." katanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berteman akrab dengan orang itu? Kalau kau lupa, dialah yang membunuhku..." tambahnya dramatis dengan berurai air mata.

"Hah? Iya juga ya..." tanggap Cloud bego.

"Dengarkan aku, Cloud. Orang itu hanya memperdayamu. Tujuannya sebenarnya adalah menghancurkan semua umat manusia dari muka bumi, bukan berteman denganmu." kata Aerith mendadak tegas. Air matanya hilang entah kemana. "Dia berteman denganmu hanya untuk mengetahui kelemahanmu, percaya padaku,"

Dan sementara Aerith menghasut Cloud, Caitsith mengawasi dari kejauhan sambil menghubungi tim terakhir. "Disini Grilled Steak, ganti. Rencana berjalan lancar. Lanjutkan rencana selanjutnya untuk Sephiroth, ganti," katanya.

Dikejauhan...

"Disini kelompok Kepala Ajaib, ganti. Kami menerima pesan. Rencana akan kami jalankan segera, ganti. Sebarkan kepada yang lain, ganti," Yazoo menjawab panggilan Caitsith. "Baiklah, kawan-kawan, kita akan lanjutkan rencananya, jadi—"

Tapi Yazoo terdiam begitu melihat Loz dan Rude yang lagi maen karambol sambil ketawa-ketawa. "Ah, kakak, ada apa? Koq pandanganmu horor begitu?" tanya Loz ketika menyadari pandangan Yazoo yang emang horor banget.

"Ya iyalah tampangku horor... disaat mestinya kita menjalankan rencana buat bikin mama berpaling kepada kita lagi kalian malah maen karambol... ga ngajak-ngajak lagi..." Yazoo menggeram kesal. "LOZ CEPAT JALANKAN TUGASMU!!! KAK KADAJ JUGA PASTI BAKAL MARAH KALO LIAT KAMU KAYA GINI!!!!" perintahnya ngamuk.

"Waw! Moron!!" Loz ngacir buat menjalankan tugasnya. Tinggal Yazoo dan Rude berdua.

"Kau tahu? Marah-marah bisa membuatmu cepat tua dan beruban tambah banyak," kata Rude.

"Ini bukan uban. Tapi benar juga kau soal marah-marah bikin cepet tua," kata Yazoo. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Mau maen karambol?" tanya Rude.

"Mau! Mau! Kenapa sih tadi ngajak Loz? Padahal kan aku lebih suka maen karambol daripada dia!" Yazoo lompat-lompat girang.

"...................." Rude memutuskan untuk diam melihat perubahan drastis Yazoo.

Sephiroth sedang berusaha mengatur kesabaranna ketika tiba-tiba muncul Loz didepannya. "Ah, kau..."

"Mama..." Loz memulai. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Bukankah kalian berdua musuh!? Kenapa berteman akrab seperti ini!!?" katanya.

"Apa? Maksudmu aku dan Cloud? Yah, semua orang bisa berubah. Kami bukan musuh lagi."

"Tapi siapa yang bisa menjaminnya?" hasut Loz. Sephiroth langsung diem. "Mungkin didepan dia bilang begitu, tapi siapa yang tahu dibelakang dia bilang apa? Jangan percaya dia mamaku, dia akan membunuhmu dalam sesi latihan kali ini..." kata Loz menambah panas hati Sephiroth.

"Lagipula jangan lupa, Cloud—mama..." kata Aerith dan Loz bersamaan. "DIA SUDAH MEMOTONG RAMBUTMU!!!!!!!!!—DIA SUDAH MENGHABISKAN JATAH GATSBYMU BUAT 1 TAHUN!!!!!!!!!!!" seru mereka berdua(yang 1 ngasih liat kemasan Gatsby kosong, yang 1 lagi nunjuk rambut yang berserakan) yang membuat Cloud dan Sephiroth langsung meledak.

Cloud dan Sephiroth langsung berbalik dan saling menebaskan pedang mereka masing-masing. "Cloud, kupikir kau temanku... tapi ternyata..." kata Sephiroth.

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku, Sephiroth..." desis Cloud.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT RAMBUT INDAH YANG KUPANJANGKAN SEMENJAK AKU LAHIR JADI BERANTAKAN BEGINIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

"KAU BICARA APA!!? AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!!! KAULAH YANG MENGHABISKAN GATSBYKU!!!!!"

(dikejauhan... "Aerith pintar juga... padahal yang ngabisin Gatsbynya si Cloud kan aku..." gumam Zack. "........" Tifa menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh)

"KAU JUGA NGOMONG APA LAGI!!!? JADI BENAR YA!!? KAU MENCARI GARA-GARA SUPAYA MEMPUNYAI ALASAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU DISINI!!!?" raung Sephiroth marah, bermaksud menebas leher Cloud tapi berhasil dihindari.

"ENAK SAJA!! JANGAN ASAL NUDUH!! HAH!!? JANGAN-JANGAN KAU BETUL-BETUL BERAMBISI MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA YA!!!?" seru Cloud.

"EMANG AMBISI GUE DARI DULU NGANCURIN DUNIA EN SELURUH UMAT MANUSIA!!!!!"

"GUE PIKIR LO UDAH BERUBAH!!!!!!!"

"CLOUUUUUUDDD!!! MATI KAU!!!!"

"YANG AKAN MATI ADALAH KAU, SEPHIROTH!!!!"

Keduanya pun bertarung dengan seru. Sementara itu...

"Aha~rencana kita memisahkan mereka berhasil!" sorak Yuffie, Tifa dan Aerith ceria bersamaan.

"Sejauh ini semua berjalan baik... keduanya sama sekali tidak curiga ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini..." Shinra manggut-manggut puas.

"Mungkin memang keduanya sudah saling membenci dari sananya?" tebak Barret asal.

"Mungkin juga. Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya, misi sukses!!" jerit Caitsith senang.

"Dengan begini dunia kembali damai," kata Zack. Aerith mengangguk.

"U huh. Jadi kita bisa kembali ke alam baka lagi dengan tenang ya, Zack," kata Aerith cerah. "Kalau begitu, kami mau balik dulu. Semoga kejadian kaya begini ga berulang lagi ya~"

"Tenang aja. Ga bakal terulang lagi. Kami akan memastikan mama tidak akan bangkit kembali kemudian bersahabat dengan Cloud lagi," kata Kadaj yakin. "Kalau begitu, saudara-saudaraku, kita juga harus pergi dari sini. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Mama sudah normal kembali, kita akan menjadi musuh lagi," lanjutnya.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa deh! Kalau misalnya hal ini terjadi lagi, kami mohon kerja samanya ya!" kata Tifa. Aerith, Zack, Kadaj, Loz, dan Yazoo mengancungkan ibu jari mereka.

"Sayonara~!" Aerith dan Zack menghilang.

"C ya~!" Kadaj and the gank berlalu dengan motor mereka. Sisanya menghela nafas lega. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan senang. Senang karena rencana mereka berjalan lancar dari awal sampai akhir.

Dengan begini... err, dunia kembali damai??

***

Omake:

Cloud bertumpu pada pedangnya sambil menatap kelangit. "Sekali lagi, aku mengalahkan Sephiroth..." gumamnya. Kemudian...

"Tapi rasanya, suara Sephiroth waktu itu mirip sama suara Zack en Red XII dijadiin 1 deh... dan Aerith perasaan ga pernah semellow itu..." pikirnya curiga. "Sudahlah... aku kembali saja ke tempat teman-temanku menanti..."

Sephiroth, berada dialam bawah sadarnya, sudah tewas tapi masih gentayangan penasaran. "Perasaan Cuma seorang yang pake gunting bisa motong rambut kaya gini... Cloud kan Cuma bawa pedang..." batinnya. "Lagipula, si Loz tau darimana Cloud motong rambut aku??"

***

Hahaha... gajebo... anyway, review n feed back plis…


End file.
